I will have you right here
by Michellebranchrocks1
Summary: What should have happened after Sophie retracted her statement, warning sex scene in this


Plot: after the incident with Ryan and the death of his friend Paula is upset that Sophie could be so stupid and one argument gets a bit too heated

AN: one shot with sex scenes in it don't like don't read this is also for Rae on twitter who really wanted a Saula smut scene :') hope it meets your standards Rae!

Paula glared at the paper work in front of her, she didn't understand how Sophie could lie to the police for a guy who thought it was ok to lie for him! She slammed her pen on the table with a thud she didn't care if it scared anyone in her building she was just so angry!

When Sophie had told her about what had happened and what she did she hadn't spoken or seen the other girl, she needed to get her anger under control it was during this time she had actually thought about their age gap she could now tell that Sophie was young and foolish what she did proved it.

Jess her PA popped her head in "Paula we are going for lunch you coming?" She asked sweetly Paula smiled hiding her anger once again it wasn't her staffs fault.

"I'm fine Jess you go have fun" Jess nodded she closed the door carefully and left the building leaving Paula alone.

Paula once again picked up the pen and tried to once again get through her paper work. The door opened again when Paula looked up she saw Sophie looking at her, the girl looked awful and Paula felt a stab of guilt she didn't mean to upset her but she needed space.

"Sophie" she began but Sophie held up her hand to stop her.

"Look I know I was stupid but I thought you should know I took back my statement and told them the truth" Sophie looked at the floor sadly then turned to leave. Paula stood and moved round her desk.

"Wait Soph" she began she saw the girl pause her hand on the handle she didn't turn to face her

"I'm guessing we are over" she began Paula looked at her confused Sophie actually looked over at her this time "you haven't spoken to me in a few days Paula I get the hint"

"Wait look I know I haven't spoken to you I just needed to clear my head" this made Sophie face her confusion and anger clear.

"Why do you need to clear your head? I'm the one who lied it should be me clearing my head" her anger rising Paula's only matching.

"You were stupid! You lied to the bloody police that was a stupid thing to do and all for that Ryan? Is he really worth jail!?" Paula's voice raises

"I know I was stupid you don't need to remind me Paula! He was a friend I was helping him he didn't do anything wrong!" Sophie shouted back

"Your immature! Your age is really showing now! If you think that lying to save some guy who doesn't give a fuck about you is right!" Sophie took a step back her back hitting the door.

"I get I'm older and maybe you think I'm being stupid but what you did was childish and stupid" Paula added

Sophie was angry how dare Paula call her childish "if I'm so childish and stupid why the fuck did you pursue me? You came to my house because you wanted to see me again remember? Yeah what I did wasn't right but I took it back does that count for nothing?"

Paula sighed maybe their age gap was too big "it's not the point Sophie you shouldn't have lied in the first place"

"Have you never screwed up? Are you so perfect?" Sophie asked her tone was biting and harsh it made Paula wince maybe she was being too harsh on the girl she wasn't perfect she made mistakes in her past so she didn't have a right to criticise Sophie.

"Soph" Sophie cut her off before she could say anything.

"If I'm not worth it then let me go! If this age gap is such a big deal for you then why bother coming after me you make me feel all these things I've never actually felt in my life! I make one mistake and boom that's it" Sophie could feel the tears building Paula could see them in her eyes as Sophie carried on ranting, she was so engrossed in her ranting she never noticed Paula had moved from her desk and was stood near enough in front of her.

It wasn't until the older woman and all but shoved the younger girl into the wall next to the door that she realised Paula moved. In one swoop Paula kissed the younger girl, pulling her bottom lip in to her mouth sucking on it causing Sophie to moan in pleasure.

Paula's fingers gripping Sophie's hair tightly so tight it was almost painful though Sophie never noticed her senses were in overload, everything about this pulled Sophie back in, sure their love making had been gentle and she loved it but this was passionate it was rough and raw, Paula let her tongue slip through Sophie's mouth making the other girl submit to her, one hand trailed down caressing her face it ran down her body skimming over one of Sophie's breasts before pushing under Sophie's top her nails grazing the skin underneath.

Sophie felt every touch she gasped as the nails clawed at her stomach her body going towards the older woman's who then used her own to keep Sophie in place against the wall. Finally the need for air forced the two women apart both breathing heavily, Paula wasted no time attacking Sophie's neck leaving kisses and small bites on the flesh "Paula" Sophie moaned in pleasure that caused the woman to smirk "we shouldn't not here" Sophie finally got out.

Paula moved from Sophie's neck looking her dead in the eye "I'm going to fuck you right here Sophie if you don't want that then go now" her voice was deep and lust filled it made Sophie wet just listening to it.

Not hearing anything from the younger girl Paula carried on, she made quick work of Sophie's top throwing it behind her and not caring were it landed, she took a bit of time to gaze at Sophie's abs she had to admit the girl had an amazing figure, before Sophie could feel self conscious Paula knelt down peppering kisses across Sophie's stomach she felt the other girls fingers thread through her hair.

Soon the other woman stood using her hand to unbutton Sophie's jeans her hand slipped through and under her underwear her fingers slipped through the girls folds and she felt how wet the other girl was, it made her moan at the thought.

"Your so wet" Paula whispered as she kissed the shell of Sophie's ear she could hear the small moans of pleasure passing the younger woman's lips, Paula's fingers found the girls clit the small stroke caused Sophie to buck her hips "fuck" was all Paula could hear she smirked as her strokes became firmer.

"Let's get one thing straight Sophie" Paula began her voice hard "your Mine now and now I'm gonna prove it" without warning Paula moved from the girls clit and pushed two fingers hard into the girls drilling centre "this is Mine you are mine you got that?" Sophie couldn't reply she just nodded her legs wrapped around the older woman who kept her in place her fingers pulling all the way out before being thrusted back in, the jeans soon pooled at Paula's stomach she could smell Sophie it was intoxicating.

Paula could feel Sophie was getting closer her walls tightening around her fingers ready, " I want to taste you" soon Sophie shaking moved from Paula who as she knelt moved the jeans and like the shirt threw them behind her she could see how wet Sophie was, without thought Paula dove right in, letting her tongue sweep from bottom to top of the girls pussy she groaned at the taste the vibration caused Sophie so grind into the woman's mouth she was so close.

Paula began focusing on the girls clit she would suck and lick Sophie's thrust got wilder she knew what would make the girl cum "fuck I'm so close" she heard Sophie moan aswell as more choice words "I'm gonna" Sophie soon couldn't speak as Paula but down lightly on the girls clit which was her undoing she continued to let Sophie ride out her orgasm her chin being drenched by the girls juices.

Soon Sophie began to calm down Paula pulled away she looked up at Sophie who looked amazing.

"I think we should continue this at my place don't you?" Paula grinned.


End file.
